שואה
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shoah_(disambiguation) "Shoah may refer to: * Hebrew word for catastrophe * The Holocaust: "Shoah" is the Hebrew term used since the 1940s to describe the Holocaust * Shoah (film), documentary directed by Claude Lanzmann (1985) * Shoah Foundation" Hebrew sourcesin this wiki, wherever possible I intend to use culturally relevant sources to avoid having Western Anglocentric sources dominate my information. Translation of |Wikipedia:/Hebrew/שואה> "The Holocaust was genocide committed during the Second World War until Nazi Germany surrendered in May 1945 to Jews and other groups. These crimes were preceded by ethnic persecution, which began with the rise of the Nazis to power in Germany at the beginning of 1933 , and later expanded to the countries occupied by them during the war. The Nazis under the leadership of Adolf Hitler, together with their aides,collaborators and the authorities of their allies , initially undermined the legal status of the Jews . Later, at the height of the war, the Nazis decided on the systematic extermination of all the Jewish people ( the Final Solution ). The number of Jews murdered in the Holocaust and as a direct result of it is estimated at six million. The Nazis also murdered millions of non-Jews during World War II , includingGypsies , homosexuals , Germans with disabilities and mental injuries , Polish citizens and prisoners of war from the Soviet Union , but the term " Holocaust " usually refers to the extermination of the Jews. In the annals of modern times , the Holocaust is recognized as the greatest crime against humanity ."Translation of |Wikipedia:/Hebrew/שואה> Translation of |Wikipedia:/Hebrew/שואה_(מונח)> "Shua is a word that originates in biblical Hebrew , meaning destruction, destruction. In the second half of the twentieth century , a special meaning was given to the well- known word "the Holocaust " - the systematic extermination of some six million Jewsduring World War II ."Translation of |Wikipedia:/Hebrew/שואה_(מונח)> Etymology "In the Bible , the word "שואה holocaust" appears in various biases, 13 times in the Book of Proverbs , chapter 3 , verse 25 , for example, it says: "Do not fear the fear of a fool, and the fulfillment of the wicked, for it will come . " In Zephaniah and in the book of Job , the phrase "holocaust and holocaust" appears to describe absolute annihilation. In the Bible the word appears several times, and according to the interpretation of Amos Chacham in Da'at Mikra , the word has three meanings: # A storm and a cloud|GoogleTranslate://סופה וענן>, as in the verse: "In the coming of your fear, and your hands like a cup of wine:" (Proverbs1:27) # As in the verse: "You shall bring him captive, he shall not know, and his inheritance, which he shall possess in his desire, shall perish in him." ( Tehillim , 35 : 8 ) # Speaks , as in the verse: "To make a sabbath and a lamb, and to rise up out of the land of Dasa:" ( Sefer Job , chapter 38 , verse 27 )" References Category:Genocide Category:Hebrew (עִברִית) Category:תרבות יהודית (Jewish Culture) Category:Modern History Category:WWII Category:Nazis Category:Fascism Category:Eugenics